Her? His name is Kisame
by lover of an alchemist
Summary: “I have a crush.” “You do? What’s her name? Is she pretty?” I look down at Sasuke, His dark black innocent eyes stare back up at me.
1. Prologue

This is another little somthing that i wrote when i was thinking about school, i kinda miss school... NOT! XP

Another ItachiXKisame, wait... more like all partner on partner pairings again...

-

Prologue

-

It all started when I saw him, it was weird I never thought someone could keep me thinking forever. Blue hair, and golden green eyes. I guess this was what my mother told me about… What was it called?… Ah, yes I remember now… it was called love. But why me? Everyone I "loved" died, except my brother.

My poor, poor little brother, Sasuke. I hate the fact that they left him with me, I mean he's not bad to be around only thing is he's changed since they died. I think is was their death, that changed him. He was so happy, then suddenly His loving parents die and he's left with me. His cold brother who wants nothing to do with him. I hate how he looks at me before he leaves for school, wanting me to say good bye or see ya later. He's a child he doesn't deserve this, he deserves more, he deserves a happy family.

Funny, my brother notice the way I stared out the window and thought of the same thing over and over. He asked me.

"Itachi. What are you thinking about?" Sasuke stares up at me, I didn't notice him walk around to stand in front of me.

"I have a crush." I'm surprised by my own response, I hadn't thought that I would answer.

"You do? What's her name? Is she pretty?" I look down at Sasuke, His dark black innocent eyes stare back up at me.

"Her? His name is Kisame."

-

See where i got the name? XD

-


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter! and this story will be updated when i'm done with the 2nd chapter and by this you can tell that all the chapters with be long... or really really short!

_I - memories or thoughts (when memories they will be inclosed with "--M--")_

a change in point of view is "----"

----

"Look, Itachi! It's them again! We have a class with them! I'm so happy! Yeah!" My blond friend whispers to me. I look up instantly and see him. And his name is Kisame, dyed blue hair and golden eyes. Kisame is on the basketball team, and I don't want to go on forever so lets just say he's on every sports team, but most of all he loves the swim team. And God is he tall, for even a senior he's tall.

"Quiet. Deidara." I whisper back to the happy blond beside me. Like myself Deidara has a crush on a senior, and his name is Sasori. Dyed Blood Red hair, tall and pale, with the most innocent brown eyes you could ever see, but he's anything but innocent.

"Fuck! You know, Dei. I'm surprised no ones fucking noticed us, yet that is." Another of my friends hissed, and for some weird reason we all like guys that are seniors, and even worse, all of whom seemed to be the most straight guys I've ever see. Hidan was busy eyeing the senior joking to Sasori about something that Sasori didn't seem to find funny. Hidan likes is this really crude guy named Kakuzu, real jack ass yet Hidan likes him still. All of us, including my self, jump at the sound of the minute bell. how unlike me.

"Hidan, Itachi I'm so glad you both decided to take Art with me! Last year I couldn't take it so, I'm really happy we ended up in the same class. Yeah!" Deidara smiled, more like blackmailed both Hidan and myself into it. If it wasn't for me these two would be in 1-2 math again, but nope I got all three of us into the senior Math class, as well as into the Senior Science class. Helping them study, helped them understand things, and most of all helped them take their tests.

"Yeah, sure Dei. I just fucking suck at art. You better Fucking help me pass." Hidan stopped staring at Kakuzu to glare at the blond beside me. The bell rings again starting the class, Miss Robin stands up smiling.

"Alright class, this is your second week of Calculus, and I am your teacher Miss. Robin. I also want to introduce three very gifted students. Mr. A-" That's right this is the second week of my second year of high school, Deidara and Hidan went with me and my brother, Sasuke, to my summer house for the summer. We just got back.

"Call me Deidara, please." Deidara waved from our seats, a grin on his girly face, then again my own face is girly, too.

"Oh, I see Deidara-kun it is then, Mr. U-"

"I don't mind if you call me Itachi, and I believe, my friend would be preferred to be called Hidan." I gesture to Hidan, knowing if I let him talk he would cuss his way out of this class.

"Oh, all right. This is Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun and Hidan-kun, they are sophomores so I want all of you to be very nice to them." Miss. Robin had walked to the back to show the rest of the class who we were. Kisame was looking at us his golden eyes watching us carefully, Sasori looked like he was mentally undressing someone I can't tell who though. Hidan doesn't like.

"Hey-" Hidan tried to speak but both myself and Deidara covered his mouth.

"You shouldn't do that-" Miss Robin stared shocked.

"Hidan's throat was hurting earlier so he told us to not let him talk for awhile. Yeah!" Deidara smiled.

_And she believes the blond…_

"err… alright I think it's time to start class." and class begun.

* * *

_Math went well. I dont' know what happen in histroy i fell asleep yeah... but Itachi took notes so I sould be fine, yeah!_

* * *

Science.

"Why am I in here again? Yeah?" Deidara asked looking as birds flew in circles outside the window.

"To Fucking learn how to Mix Shit together." I say annoyed that he had asked the same Question like ten times already.

"Quiet." Itachi hisses at us, He always takes the notes we copy it when we get home, and he Helps us study. I sigh and look out the window for a moment before looking over at Kakuzu.

_Fuck, he is still so hot._

Kakuzu turns his head slightly seeing me stare, he smirks and winks at me.

_Shit_

I feel a blush creep into my cheeks. I look away the remainder of the class trying not to look at Kakuzu. When class ends I jump up and grab Dei and Itachi pulling them both up and out the door before Kakuzu could even get up. I can see, no I feel him smirking at me. And then there's his eyes, I can feel them two just staring at me as I rush out dragging My friends.

* * *

Lunch 

"This Shit tastes like crap!" Hidan curses.

"If it's shit then of course it's going to taste like Crap, Hidan" I look up at him, sitting in the tree with Deidara sitting on a branch above him. I am leaning against the tree eating my Pizza, it doesn't taste that bad.

"You know that Itachi has a point. Yeah"

"That's not what I Fucking meant!" Hidan snarled back.

"shut up." I snap back

"Fuck you Itachi, Fuck you!" Hidan snarled back.

"what did you say Hidan?" I glare at him, warning him I am in no mood.

"uh… I said nothing Itachi nothing!" Hidan knows I would do nothing to him and yet still speaks.

"Ha! Hidan back down! Hidan Back Down! Yeah!" Deidara laugh.

"I'll fucking get you!" Hidan grabbed for Deidara but missed. The bell rang.

"Hurry up." I walk to the trash can and throw away my drink, and pizza wrapper away as well. I see Sasori and Kisame walking towards us, I stare for another moment then turn back to Hidan and Deidara who are calling my name.

* * *

Art 

"I'm so happy! Yeah!" Deidara could be such a girl sometimes. "Bet your really happy too, Itachi! Got something to stare at the entire class! Yeah." I flinch. It was true I couldn't keep my eyes off him, Kisame. In math he caught me staring at him, and he gave me the finger. Deidara and Hidan still haven't forgotten, I mean they will they always do and it's only been an hour.

"I have no fucking reason to be here." Hidan glared at Deidara, who merely smiled.

"Yes you do, Kakuzu-san's in here too." The blond whispering the last part. Sometimes I wonder why Hidan hasn't killed Deidara yet. I look over at the table were Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu sat. Kisame looks up and stares back at me for a moment, before nudging Sasori slightly. Causing the red head to look up at me. Brown eyes dance with amusement and I turn away to look at Deidara and Hidan.

_Shit he saw me, again…_

When I look back Sasori is leaning forward talking lightly to Kakuzu and Kisame.

----

"He's staring again Kisame." Sasori, a lazy grin on his face.

"Brat's been staring at me since first hour." I hissed. Earning a chuckle from my Dumb Ass friend Kakuzu.

"You know he might like you." Sasori laughed softy, a smirk in place.

"Well too bad! I'm not gay." I snarl softy.

"I remember that Hidan kid from Woods last year, there is no way he could have gotten into Calculus with us, without help." Kakuzu eyed Hidan's dyed white hair.

"That blond looks like a girl, I think maybe I'll have a little fun with that one later. Any objections?" Sasori glance at us, his friends.

"Go ahead and play your sick mind games with the he-she, I don't care." I say, Last time Sasori did this he had two siblings fawning over him every waking moment. It was both sick and disturbing. I glance over to see that Itachi kid staring at me.

_What the hell is his problem? _

I glare at him, and he smirks.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

I know my face betrays my shock because he giggles, and turns to his little friends.

"Shit…" I look at Kakuzu, who followed my gaze.

"Loser, you falling for a sophomore?" Kakuzu smirks.

"I am NOT gay."

"No your not… yet." Sasori's sly grin made me angry.

"Fuck off both of you." I glare at Sasori who smiles in the face of my rage.

"Come on you know we're just messing with ya." Kakuzu chuckles.

"Well, I'm going to go see the little blonde." Sasori stood up. "Save this seat for me."

----

I stand up and walk to Blue table, Itachi-kun had looked back at Kisame, and noticed me missing. His black eyes started looking around franticly, then he saw me walking towards him. Itachi-kun froze, his hand reaching over to that cute girly blond tugging gently.

"What?!" Deidara-kun turned to his black haired friend, he followed Itachi-kun's eyes to see me. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

_How cute_

"Hello. My names Sasori." I smile and watch as the blonde goes completely red. I look at his clay model of the Blue bird still life, we had been assigned to either draw or make a clay model of it, it looked better then the still life I would have thought it was real had it been colored. Only one problem though. With a smirk I walk around the table and move up behind him and lean forward closer, then rest my head on his neck, my hands reaching for his clay model. "This is really nice, only one little problem." I fix a slight bend in the wing and pull away. "There, perfect." I turn away and walk to the teachers desk. I pick up three white sheets of papers, and as I turn around I notice he's staring at me. I wink.

----

"Sasori's getting it on with the blond." Kakuzu states as he watches Sasori return with our drawing paper.

"No I wasn't. I was playing with him, Kid's cute and all, but a little naive." Sasori states sitting down next to me. "Oh, Kisame the pretty black haired one still staring at you." I glance over and there he is still staring at me.

"Shit, if he's going to stare can't he be any less-" I start but Sasori reaches out to me touching my hand.

"Give the runt a chance, Kisa. If I wasn't in the mood for blond at the moment I'd be all over him." Sasori was the first guy I had ever had to dealt with that was bi. I didn't even know his name when he sat right down in my lap, it was at a foot ball game at my old middle school. I told him to get off, he didn't so I pushed him off. Sasori loves playing games with other peoples minds, he tried to play me till I proved I would hit him. That same Game I punched him, Kakuzu was there with him, sat down next to me laughing. I remember.

_--M--_

_"I told you he'd hit you, Shit head never listens." Kakuzu held out his hand businesslike. "My name's Kakuzu, and the doll face you just hit is Sasori." I shake his hand._

_"What the fuck is that-"_

_"Let's just say Sasori's not right in the head, he likes playing people. Though I doubt he'll mess with you again." Kakuzu smirked as Sasori stood up._

_" You do know that hurt!" Sasori hisses in rage._

_"Why the fuck did you sit in my lap?" I snarled back._

_"What you scared of bi's?" Sasori smiled. His pale small hand on his redden cheek._

_"I'm Not Bi or Gay so get the fuck away from me."_

_"Fine, Jack Ass. Kakuzu, can we go now! He ruined my fun!"_

_"Naa, I like the view. Sit your ass down, before I let the next guy who walks past here, rape you or something." Kakuzu jokes._

_"What? Awww you wouldn't do that!" Sasori pouts._

_"Sit down." Kakuzu orders._

_"Fine, but I hate you!" Sasori hissed. Sasori sat right down in Kakuzu's lap._

_"Get off." Kakuzu's face betrayed his angry._

_"No. It's comfy." Sasori smiled. Till Kakuzu picked him up and dropped on the seat next to him. "God, I hate you both!"_

_"Good." I say and turn back to the game._

--_M_--

"Hey, Kisa? You awake?" Sasori waves his hand in front of me.

"Yeah, I was just remember how we all met." I see the spark in his eyes, the one he gets when he wants to play a quick game.

"I remember! You… hit me." the spark faded instantly.

"That was so funny!" Kakuzu laughed, earning a glare from Sasori. "What? You didn't' listen to me! If you had listen then you would never had got dropped on your ass."

"I knew what I was doing! I just… let Kisa hit me." Sasori stuck his nose in the air.

"That's not how I remember it" I chuckle. Thinking about how he gave up so quickly not wanting to be hit again.

"Kakuzu, that boy with the white hair keeps looking at you. Think he has a crush?" Sasori, how typical of him to change the subject when he knows he's on the losing side.

"Hidan-kun? I know him from last year, Woods class." Kakuzu glances over at the White haired boy, who looks away quickly.

"So how well do you know him?" Sasori spoke each word like it was sweet poison.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu looked at Sasori his eyes watching carefully.

"I'm just saying it Looks like you two both have sophomores who like you" Sasori said a bored smirk on his pretty face.

"Sasori I would be quiet if I were you. That He-she likes you if you haven't noticed." I told him.

"what?" Sasori said his eyes widened

"You like the he-she, don't you?" I say feeling my lips form a smile.

_Now I got you, Sasori!_

"He's just a toy, something I can play with until I find something else." Sasori said he begin to redden and angry soon entered his voice. "And what do you mean I like him? I'm not going to fall for something so naive."

"Really? I don't believe you." my smile becomes a smirk.

_I got you like a mouse_

"A Toy? That's all? You're really boring…" Kakuzu smirked then soon chuckled at Sasori pouting face.

"… Well, I need to draw so I need quiet!" Sasori said as he soon begin to scribble on the paper.

"Then don't' start something you aren't going to finish." I glare at him.

"Fine!" Sasori hisses at me.

_I'll get him back…_

----

"Are you ok Deidara?" I stare at him, his eyes were widened and he was muttering over and over 'he was so close'.

"So close! Yeah." Deidara had a smile on his girly face.

"I think his' fucking brain dead." Hidan's mouth forms a smirk as Deidara continued talking to himself.

"uh… Ah! What was that" Deidara said

"I FU-" Hidan started but I hit him harshly in the side. "What?"

"Don't start."

"Fine!"

"Breath, Deidara?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"OK, he was just… he was so close I could feel his breath on me!" Deidara slows down his breath to normal and then smiles at me.

"I don't trust him. And I don't think he likes you, he's just-"

"Wants a quick fuck that's all, Dei" Hidan finished for me, glaring at Sasori.

"He wouldn't!" Deidara snapped back.

"He would, I've heard things, and not good things about him, Dei." I frown and look over at Hidan.

"Dei! I heard from… a friend that all he does is Fucking play with someone then fucking dumps them! Can you fucking tell me that he hasn't done that? FUCK! That he wouldn't do that to you?" Hidan is holding Deidara's hand tightly. Last time Deidara went out with a guy, the guy nearly raped him. If Hidan and I hadn't come in…

"Can we just… finish our work?" Deidara looked away from both Hidan and myself.

"We're only saying this because we care about you, Dei." I turn back to my own work before he could say anything back.

We sit in silents working, time from time I help Hidan, and glance over at Kisame-san. Then the bell rings.

"What do you guys have next?" I say looking over at my friends as they put their art supplies back in their bags.

"Woods." Hidan smiles, that was the only class he had ever liked. I look to Deidara, who gave me a weak smile.

"Theater… yeah."

"I see, then we have don't' have 6th hour together… I have P.E."

"What? I thought you hated P.E." Deidara looks up at me surprise in him face.

"I don't hate it, I dislike it. But if I don't take it then I'll get lazy."

"Fuck! Your already lazy!" Hidan jokes.

"Even more then I am now." and I walk away, and they walk away. We all go our separate ways.

* * *

P.E. 

"Itachi-kun, you haven't been here for the past two weeks so I will need you to come after school to make up all the tests." Mr. Xun smiled suddenly. "I hear you are pretty fast. How about I give you an A on all of the tests you missed if you can beat me?" Here I am in P.E. dressed and ready for what ever we're going to do unlike some of my class mates who didn't bring there P.E. uniforms and are wearing their normal shirt and jeans. I am on the other had dressed in shorts and a loose shirt.

"Of course I accept." Several of the students around me gasp, and the whispers begun.

"Really? That will be fun!" My teacher smiles childishly. And the door opens. "Hmm? Oh! Kisame! I was wonder why you weren't here. Did something happen?"

"Naa, I just had to put some stuff away. I have a pass." Kisame walked in and held out the pass to Mr. Xun.

"Good. Itachi-kun, this is my Aid, Kisame."

"Hey." Kisame looks over our class, and his eyes stop on me. He scowls slightly then turns to Mr. Xun. "So, what are you gonna make them do today?"

"How about 3 laps around the track?" Mr. Xun looks at me, a smile on his lips, running a hand though his short black hair. "Itachi-kun lets see if you're even a challenge."

"Hn." I wait for almost the entire class to be out the door before I even move from my spot. When we reached the track, I noticed that the girls P.E. were running it, too. The guys in our class point and stare at them, I just forget their there. After all I'm not interested in them, the only person I like is Kisame-san.

"All right Class, ready?" We all move up to the line waiting. "GO" Mr. Xun yells. Everyone starts running as fast as they could. I on the other hand don't move until they are all away from the line, and when they are gone I start walking. It's a slow walk, and it gives me time to think.

_I wonder… Does he think I'm some weird little kid? _

I blink as I past some of my class mates

_I hope not_

I walk past half the class, most of whom had stopped tired from the sprint in the beginning. Other stopping to wait for their friends.

_So quickly? They shouldn't have started out so fast._

I don't really notice that some of the girls are pointing and giggling.

_Stupid girls. I don't like girls, never have. And never will._

I past another part of the class, and now I start to jog. It's a slow jog, but a jog none the less. I pass Mr. Xun and Kisame-san who seem surprised.

_First Lap Done. I wonder how Dei and Hidan are doing._

"He's so hot." I hear some girl whisper to her friends, as I pass.

_Girls… all they care about are looks, to them looks are everything. It wasn't about how nice some guy was, it was how he looked and that is all that matters to them._

"God! maybe he can win Mr. Xun!" one of my classmates says as I pass him.

_How silly, I'm not even trying. _

I past Mr. Xun and Kisame for the second time.

_Last lap. I should end this… before I get too annoyed and just stop._

I move into a run, and past the last of my class.

_This is not fun, but I should let him see a little of my speed._

As I turn the corner of the track I sprint not completely giving it my all.

_If I'm not giving it my all is it even call a sprint?_

I pass another corner.

_Do I even care? _

I run down 3 lane and turn the corner again.

_One more corner._

I turn the last corner and slow as I pass Mr. Xun and Kisame. And I slow to a stop. I turn to look at Mr. Xun and Kisame, both seem surprised. A Question runs though my head.

_Does Kisame run? Man, I can be so stupid sometimes. He does, I mean he's in everything. Now for a better Question… Is he fast?_

That thought and then there's nothing just blackness…

---

Thanks for reading!

Have a Happy New Year!

---


	3. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter!!! hope you like it!

_I - memories or thoughts (when memories they will be inclosed with "--M--")_

a change in point of view is "----"

----

Theater

"Students I would like you to pick a partner and sit together." Our teacher watches and many of the students jump up and bunch together. I don't know anyone here so I stay sitting in my seat. After every one is paired, but me I wait for the teacher to put me with someone. "Deidara-kun? Why didn't you pick a partner?" I look up at her, but don't say anything. "It's alright the class may be uneven! But I'm pairing you with my Aid! Sasori-kun could you come over here?"

"Of course." My head shots up and I stare at him. He smiles and sits down in front of me. "you're all red… are you sick?" Sasori's hand reaches out and touches my forehead. Our teacher looks at me.

"He's right! Deidara-kun are you alright?"

"Fine" I mutter softly looking to the ground.

"Sasori-kun would you take him to the nurse? He doesn't look to well…"

"I said I'm fine." I can feel it, another panic attack. The world is swirling and voices are high then low, loud then soft again. I look up to see Sasori holding me.

"DeIdarA? ARe yoU oK?" His voice sounds weird, I close my eyes, it's really hot, so hot I have to get out. I stumble trying to stand and I nearly fall as I try to get out of the room. Sasori stands and grabs me, helping me into the hall. I fall reaching for the door to the outside. I feel arms hold me up, and the door opens. I lean against the building, the cold hard bricks feel really nice against my back. "ArE yOu alRiGht nOW?"

"Fine, just fine." I lie to him and he knows.

"DoN't lIE To mE." His voice I can barely understand it. I look back to the door to see that my teacher is walking towards me. Holding a pass to Sasori.

"TaKE THis, dO You nEEd heLP geTTing hIM to tHE nuRsE?" Her voice sounds weird too,

_come on breath…_

"DeI? ComE oN Up!" Sasori helps me stand and I lean against him. I look up at him. Sasori's smiling and holding me closer. "YOu'Re SO cutE. DeI." I feel my legs being lifted and I put my arms around his neck holding tightly.

_

* * *

_

Woods

"Hidan, your blessing me with your presence again this year?"

"Fuck ya!" I can't help but Smirk as my Teacher, Mr. Silvio, glares down at me.

"I'm not even going to try and pair you with another 2nd year! Kakuzu please forgive me. But you're the only one that can stand him." Mr. Silvio turns to Kakuzu a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be the Dumb Ass's partner." Kakuzu rolls his eyes. And shots me a glare, and all I can do is grin. My plan worked, Itachi your not the only one who can make a plan that works! Kakuzu sits down next to me, the only reason I ever like this class is cause in the end I always have to come after school, and Kakuzu's always here after school. And sometime if he's in a good mood he helps me! Or if he's in a bad mood and my stupidly is enough then he's still help me!

"So have you figured out how to use the-" Kakuzu starts, but I interrupt him.

"Fuck No. Can you help me?" I ask and he gives me a glare.

"After school-" Was all the answer I get, before the door opens. Mr. Silvio takes the pass handed to him and reads. Looking up he smirks.

"Already? Hidan. I didn't think you cause trouble the same day you come back."

_Shit, I'm already in trouble and I haven't done anything…_

"What Fucking piece Shit wants to talk to me now?" I stand and as I pass Kakuzu, I whisper. "I still expect to see you later. Bitch." I turn at the door, to see those eyes of his full of shock and smile. A real smile, now for me that's rare, but for him it to be an every day thing. After all, I'm spoiled and I get what I want.

* * *

Nurse

"Thank you Kisame-kun, for carrying Itachi-kun here. He should be fine for his match against Mr. Xun. So there's no need to cancel it. He just needs to eat that-"

"Hmph." I am so annoyed now.

_Why was I so stupid? I should have been more careful. I forgot my own problems…_

"Itachi-kun! You must eat that!" our school nurse, Miss. Ruta, snaps at me. "Your blood pressure is still to low did you even eat lunch?" Before I could say anything back I hear my savor…

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS! THERE IS FUCKING WAY-" Hidan storms in. "DEIDARA? WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE? THEY JUST FUCKING TOLD ME ABOUT ITACHI!"

"Hidan calm down" I hiss at him.

"Fine… what Fucking happen?" Hidan looks at Deidara, who is laying on his side next to me.

"Panic attack, un."

"I fell…" I don't look at Hidan until I feel him side down on the bed, running his hand though Deidara's blond hair. His other hand touching my cheek.

"God, you two are nothing without me, are you?" Hidan snickers softly.

"I hate you, un."

"Well I don't fucking add any weird shit to the end of my sentences." Hidan smirked, I can't help but smirk as well.

"Are you talking about his uns and yeahs?" I say with an odd laugh.

"Hey don't talk about me like that, un!" Deidara pouts childishly.

"I think their cute, Dei-chan." Sasori smiles, and I watch my friend go completely red.

"What the fuck is he doing here" Hidan hissed, as I eyed Sasori with distrust.

"Leave him alone! He carried me here!" Deidara somehow went redder. I stare at him, he knows what we said and yet here he is telling us to leave this guy alone? Sasori could hurt him and he wants us to lay off?

"Deidara." I can't say anymore then that. But he knows what I'm saying. Deidara looks at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"Let it go, Itachi." Deidara closes his eyes and when he opens them to look at me. There is something in his eyes that makes me feel to blame, makes me feel like if we try to stop him then it will be all my fault.

"Dei." Hidan looks hurt.

"Leave him be." I gently push Hidan, wanting to get up. He looks at me and stands up. I try to stand, but I nearly fall. Hidan reaches and holds me up. Sending a glare at Sasori when he tried to help me. Kisame glares back at Hidan. "Hidan." I look him in the eyes warning him against any farther action.

"Itachi, are you still going to race against Mr. Xun?" Kisame asks, watching me.

"Yes."

"I don't think you should."

"Why, not?" I ask my glaze lifting from the ground to his golden eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Kisame looks me over, and smirks. "You can win him let alone me, Runt."

"Are you so sure?" I ask smirking.

_How silly, he's seen me run once and he thinks he has me down? I've seen he run in every sport he's played, I have __**him **__down. _

"I am, you just fell over three laps. I don't think you can beat Mr. Xun. No way in hell, kid."

"I see then, why don't I race you instead of Mr. Xun? After all you are so sure you could beat me, not that you can." I challenge, smirking. Kisame was known for his inability to back down to a challenge.

"Kisame." Sasori hissed watching me carefully. It's a warning, he knows I'm up to something. Sasori's eyes widened when I smirk at him. "I don't think-"

"Shut it Sasori." Kisame's golden eyes are watching me, I can clearly see his eyes are green flaked with gold. It so weird seeing that, but I can't look away. "So Itachi you want to race me?"

"Yes, because then I know I will win." I stare up at him, he towers over me, Hidan glares and I can feel his hand become a fist. "Hidan, we are not going to make this situation anymore complex are we?"

"No." Hidan looks over his shoulder at Deidara who has sat up.

"Hidan." Deidara starts, but Hidan doesn't want to talk to him after being hurt by his friend.

"Shut the Fuck Up. Deidara" I see Deidara twitch and look like he wants to cry.

"Hidan." A sharpness in my tone telling him to stop. I pull away and sit on the bed next to Deidara. "He doesn't mean it."

"I'm Sorry." Deidara rests his head on my shoulder.

"I will not lose." I look up at Kisame, he seems some much more taller now that I am seating.

"We'll see kid. I'll go talk to Mr. Xun about it. I know he will allow this so meet me in the locker room at 3:00. Come on Sasori." Kisame doesn't move, He's still staring at me. Then he grins and turns the moment I know he can't see me I blush and look to the ground. I don't notice Sasori staring at me still. "Sasori hurry up or I'll leave you here with them."

"Deidara. Come after school to theater! We need to practice and don't be late! I don't like waiting." Sasori scampers off after Kisame.

"No one fucking cares what you don't fucking like…" Hidan hisses softly only I can hear him.

----

"Kisame! Are you sure?" Sasori tugs on My sleeve.

"Yes, no way I'm going to let some spoiled brat beat me." I smirk.

"I've heard about him Kisame!"

"He fell over after 3 laps, and he didn't even run half the time." I look at Sasori, His doll like face stained with worry. "Don't worry Doll face! I'm not going to lose." We both stop, he has to turn here to get back to theater and I have to go back to the gym.

"Kisame, If you lose promise me something… ok?" He looks away uncertainly in his face.

"What?" My friend is now confusing me.

"Never mind, The kid can do it him self! See Ya!" Sasori turns and walks away leaving me both confused and annoyed.

"Fine don't tell me… DOLL FACE!"

"SHUT IT YOU-"

"Quiet!" One of the teachers opens her door to yell at us. We walked away quietly, and don't look back at each other.

----

"Deidara, I don't want to you to get hurt." Hidan glared at the door Kisame and Sasori left though.

"If I do then I swear that I will believe you." Deidara looked at our dear friend Hidan, Then looking at me he spoke. "I like him you guys like his friends! If he's so bad then what about them?"

"I know, Dei. I know." I look away, what am I saying? I have never, until now, spoke one word to Kisame and I liked him. Even over our vacation I wondered what he did. I told Sasuke, because he asked, Hidan and Deidara watched the way I looked at him and knew.

"Time to go to class, Hidan-kun. Itachi-kun did you eat the-"

"Yes." I lie effortlessly.

"Good. You may go back to class, Deidara-kun eat this and you may leave as well." Deidara swallowed the pill she handed him and stood. "The bell will ring in a moment or so, so just go to your next class. I'll call your 6th hour teachers."

"Sure." Hidan walks to the door, holding it open for Deidara and myself. "Ladies first." I hit him as I pass.

"True, but bitches go last." I joke back.

"Hey!" Hidan lets the door go and playfully punches me in the arm. As we walk out, the bell rings and we hear the nurse.

"ITACHI-KUN! YOU LIED?! COME BACK HERE!" We run to our next class, English.

* * *

English

"Alright class. I want you to finish what we started Friday. Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, Hidan-kun. Would the three of you come here so I may assign you the work." Our English teacher calls to us. All three of us stand, and walk to Miss. Smith's small desk. I look back Itachi and Hidan both looked tired. I, on the other hand, feel too horrible to feel tired. I like Sasori, but what they say Is true, he messes with people. Even I must admit Sasori does scare me. I don't want him to dump me like every one else. "I would like all of you write a 5 paragraph essay each, they can all be about the same thing but not the Same entirely. Got it?"

"Yes." Itachi always so formally, but Hidan….

"yeah, I fucking got it." Miss. Smith twitches and looks up from her work to Hidan.

"Hidan-kun. Do not speak like that in my class."

"Yeah, sure." Hidan turns and walks back to our table. Other then that everything went fine in class. Itachi helps me fine a topic, and Hidan is a pretty good writer so he helps me with that part so Itachi can finish his draft. Hidan Starts on his and Finishes it. As the bell rings we all hand the drafts, If there was something Hidan didn't need help in it was English. I'm no artist when it comes to writing, my art is clay bombs. Though the only people I have shown my art are the two teens next to me. Itachi said they were ok, not the best but ok all the same. Hidan laughed and said he thought they were cool. I wish I could find someone who thought of my art the way I do, or someone I could convince to see art my way.

* * *

After school

"Where are you going, Hidan?" I watch him stop, He had start walking in another direction.

"I'm going to Woods, I missed most of it thanks to you Dumb Asses." Hidan turns slightly to look at me over his shoulder. "Fucking beat that Kisame. Show him that you're worth his attention, Pretty boy!" with that and a wave he walks away from Deidara and myself.

"I should go to Theater, Sasori's waiting. He told me not to keep him waiting, He doesn't like Waiting…" Deidara looks at me. "Good luck, yeah." I watch my friends all leave me to face my challenge alone.

_Oh well. They're always with me, I swear I can still feel them there…_

* * *

P.E. Locker Room

"I didn't think you'd show, Runt." I say looking down at that Itachi kid. Itachi's short, pale and thin. He looks back up at me, then walks to his locker and pulls out his clothes. I watch him pull his shirt off, Kid just has to be Mr. Perfect! His arms are well toned, but not overly so. Light wiry muscle. "Mr. Xun agreed, we'll race." I go back to my own thing, putting my pants in my locker.

"Hn." I look over at him he's done changing and is sitting watching me change. I slide the blue shirt I'm wearing over my head, and glance back over at him. I watch his eyes look over my body, not the most pleasant thing ever. Only slightly uncomfortable I pull my P.E. shirt over my head.

_Good thing I changed my pants before he got here…_

"So, kid you really think you can beat me?"

"I don't have to think about it, I know I am going to win."

"And how would you know such things?" I stare down at him.

_How can he not find my height intimidating?_

"If you think I'm so wrong how about we make a bet?" Itachi stares up at me. Little interested in his eyes, then again I can't see anything in his eyes.

"What kind of bet?"

"I like you." His voice held the same calmness it always seemed to have.

"What… Kid do you know who I am?" I glare down at him, really was he crazy? I'm known as a mean guy, someone you didn't mess with. And look at this kid! Straight out saying he likes me, me the guy who would punch him, were it not for the fact that he was so small and frail looking.

"Yes, Name: Kisame Hoshigaki, Eye color: Gold/green, Hair color: Blue, Favorite color: Blue, Year: 12, Grades: A's in art and P.E., B's in Chemistry and English, an F in Math. After school activities: I don't want to go on forever so to put it simply, In All Sports." Itachi answered me coolly, leaving me in wonder.

_How can someone be so calm? _

"What about the bet?" I try to turn the conversation away from me.

"If I win you go out with me." I open my mouth to say something but lose all track of what I was going to say, I look at him shock in my eyes.

"No, I say this every day, I'm not Gay! Got it kid?"

"You said you would win right? So why are you worried about my terms?" Itachi looked up at me, calmly and I could see that he knew he would win.

"I care because you seem so calm! And now I'm really starting to have doubts!" I snap back. Itachi hesitates, before speaking again.

"Those are my terms, what about yours?" I look to my own locker, my track shoes, and my bag.

"If I win… you leave me alone, Got it?"

_God, I can't even look at him! _

"Alright." Itachi turns his back to me and puts his bag into his locker. I look over my shoulder at him.

_Why do I feel horrible?_

He turn and sees me watching. Then with out a word he walks to the door, glancing at me one last time before walking out. Leaving me alone to think and feel horrible…

* * *

P.E. Track

"Itachi-kun, where's Kisame?" Mr. Xun asks me, but I'm not really listening, all I can hear is…

"_If I win… you leave me alone, Got it?" _

"Right here, sir!" I turn at the voice, Kisame. He's walking towards us, waving, but he's not grinning the way he almost always does.

"Kisame… something wrong?" Mr. Xun seemed to notice Kisame without that same grin. Kisame's eyes widened for a moment then he grinned.

"Nothings wrong." Kisame looks up at the almost empty stands, I look over and see a couple making out at the top corner.

"Is that Pein-kun and Konan-chan?" Mr. Xun says chucking softy.

"Looks like it." Kisame answers.

"Well its after school. So I don't have to give them detention." Mr. Xun looks at Kisame. "You two ready?"

"Yeah." Kisame looks at me, for a moment then looks to the track. As he walks past me I hear him. "Sorry kid. Bet's off, I know I'm not going to win." I turn and stare I hadn't thought he'd back out of something.

"Itachi-kun! You ready?" Mr. Xun looks down at me.

_Why is everyone so tall?_

"Yes." I follow Kisame to the track. We stand side by side. Comparing us, anyone could see that I am at least two heads shorter then Kisame.

"Guys, I'm going to change the match to one lap… Ready?" We both nod. "GO!"

Kisame forces me into a run, to match his jog. I follow closely behind as he passes the first of the four corners. I speed up a little so I'm just right there running next to him. We pass the next corner together side by side.

_He's fast but he wont keep up with me for long… _

I move my speed up another notch, I past him if only slightly. We pass the third corner and I look over my shoulder a smirk on my lips and then I mouth to him two simple words.

"I win."

I sprint and pass the last corner and Mr. Xun, more then a few yards ahead of Kisame. I regain my breath as he finishes, He's panting, looking up me. he does something I don't expect. He smiles.

----

Thank you _Getting-up-for-the-let-down, Lucy Sumeragui, Razzberryfigs_and_ MyXCrimsonXTears_ for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

--


	4. Chapter 3

This is chapter is when Itachi gets home after his race. It's short but I hope you all like it still. Sasuke is so not himself, and Itachi knows he's not acting normaly!

----

"Sasuke, how was your first day back?" My brother looks up at me surprised. I asked first.

_How unlike me…_

"Great!" His pale cheeks turn red, and his black eyes looking to the ground. "How was your day brother?"

"O.K."

"It must have been to get you to start talking!" His dark eyes look up at me.

"Really?" I look up. He's smiling like the person he once was. "Anyways did you make any friends?"

"Yea. I met this guy. He has blond hair and big blue eyes! His name is Naruto."

"Sounds like my little brother has a crush…" I tease my little brother.

_How unlike me…_

"I do not!" He looks away a sure action that means he's lying.

"Didn't I say no dating until your in 6th grade? Or something like that?" I smirk as he gets defensive.

"I AM in 6th Grade!"

"So are you going to ask him out?" I drink my tea, it's a little too sweet.

"I'll ask if you ask Kisame!" I spit up some of my tea. I end up coughing. "Brother, you OK?" he gets up and starts to pat my back.

_How unlike me…_

"Fine." I manage to get out.

"Brother… Have you told Kisame you like him?" I turn to look at my brother, He's in 6th grade and yet I swear when I look at I still see an innocent child.

"I did, but…" I turn back to my cup of tea, unable to look at my little brother.

"Brother, don't you think it's funny that you like guys… when you could have any girl you want?" He's trying to cheer me up, how very Sasuke-like of him.

"Yes, it is… It is funny the guy I like doesn't seem to find me appealing at all." I sigh and feel like crying.

_How unlike me…_

"Brother, don't cry…" I look up and see he looks like he's going to cry himself. "We only need one crybaby right?"

"Yes." I stand up and pat him on the head, he seems shocked. I haven't pat him or flick him in the forehead since our parents died.

_Maybe I should start being the big brother he needs… _

"Brother, Deidara and Hidan will be here anytime. I'll go get started on the food." I look up, Sasuke's a good cook, only thing is he burns the food a little.

"Let, me help." For the first time in ages here I am standing next to my little brother. Helping cook.

_How unlike me..._

"Itachi! Sasuke! We're home! Yeah!" Deidara screams, as the door bursts open. Hidan follows Deidara into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is that good smell?" Hidan stops staring at me. "Wow I didn't know you cooked. Itachi."

"I only helped."

"Well you need to help more often! Yeah!" Deidara jumped forward.

"So what took you guys so long?" I ask them.

_How unlike me…_

"Sasori and I were practicing our lines for our class examination." Deidara sits down at the table.

"Fucking Kakuzu has to be so Fucking complicated! I'd didn't understand a Fucking word he said!" Hidan sat down next to Deidara.

"You were to busy looking at him, Yeah?" Deidara jokes, a teasing grin on his face.

"FUCK NO!"

"Hidan, would you mind not talking like that in front of my little brother?" I look up adding a glare to my words.

"I've heard all that before brother!" Sasuke looks up at me, He's pouting, just like he use to…

_flick _

"OW!" As Sasuke's hand covers his forehead, he looks up at me shock and surprise in his childish eyes. Then he grins. "Brother!"

"Let's eat." I say sitting down with a smile.

_How unlike me… _

_----_

Thank you _Lucy Sumeragui, Getting-up-for-the-let-down,_ and _demona013_ for your reviews!

Also Thanks for reading and please review!

_---_


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter i hope its as good as the others!

_I - memories or thoughts (when memories they will be inclosed with "--M--")_

a change in point of view is "----"

----

Days have past, gone by so quickly. My cousin's come to live with me. Tobi goes to our school, but he hangs around an older guy, Zetsu. I don't even remember when he came anymore. But anyway it's lunch and we're sitting by the same tree we always seem to sit by. For the past 4 weeks after that first day I haven't looked at Kisame. I didn't lose, but he didn't want me around so I try my hardest not to think about him. I try my hardest to be a good older brother to Sasuke though. I look over at Deidara and Hidan both trying to fighting over something simple. Trying to make things the way they were just weeks ago. But their attempts fail. In the end Deidara ends up crying, leaning against Hidan. It was just 3 weeks ago when Deidara came home happy and cheery…

_--M--_

"_Itachi! Hidan! Can I tell you guys something, un ?" Deidara looks at us, I look up and glance at Hidan. _

"_Go on." I said watching Deidara carefully._

"_But you guys have to promise not to get mad! Yeah!" _

"_Fucking go on already!" Hidan snapped._

"_OK! Sasori asked me out and I said YES!" Deidara smiled, His blue eyes shining. Hidan is on his feet within moments._

"_WHAT?" I rise putting an arm in front of Hidan before he can doing anything more. "FUCK! ITACHI, MOVE!" _

"_No, Hidan stop. Deidara can do anything he wants. We have no right to tell him what he can or can not do." I hissed._

"_Come on Hidan! You can't be that mad!" Deidara says smiling._

"_Well I am! Fuck do you what he's like? I've heard a lot of stuff from-"_

"_Kakuzu." Deidara says his grin becoming larger. "I've heard your guys are a couple! Sasori told me he walked in on you two!" Hidan lost it, and I couldn't hold him back._

_**BAM**_

"_OW! Hidan why'd you do that?" Deidara says from the ground. His hand covering his red cheek._

"_Because you need some Fucking sense beaten into you!" Hidan yelled. _

"_Hidan, Drop it." I hold him still, he pushes me away. Walking to the door way. Hidan stopped turning to look at Deidara pure rage._

"_Don't come crying to me when that Bitch dumps you." Hidan looks at me then back at Deidara. "I'll be in my room praying for your well being."_

_--M--_

"Itachi." I snap back to reality looking up at my crying friend. Deidara throws himself on me, crying.

"I should so fucking kill-" Hidan starts, but I silent him with a look. We no longer say _His_ name in font of Deidara.

_Sasori_

It made the crying worse. Deidara's been like this since two days ago…

_--M-- _

"_ITACHI!" Sasuke and I look at each other, Hidan and Deidara had come home. And Hidan was yelling already. Neither Sasuke nor I were prepared for the sight we were met by, when Hidan and Deidara entered the kitchen. Deidara's blond hair was stuck to his face, he's blue eyes red from crying. _

"_Deidara?" Was all I could say._

"_That Bastard! That Damn Bitch!" Hidan was raging, a truly rare sight._

"_What happened?" Sasuke dare asked._

"_He… He dumped me… smiling…" Deidara whimpered, falling to the floor. Sasuke and I rushed forward holding him up, and helping into a chair. I tried to pull away, but he put his arms around my neck sobbing._

"_Deidara." I felt horrible. I held him and all he did was cry. Hidan was Screaming bloody murder, Sasuke was trying to calm him down. After an hour or so Deidara and Hidan both calm down and we all just sat. Staring into nothing._

"_Deidara, before I-" Hidan started._

"_You guys were right." Deidara pulled me closer._

"_Deidara, Kakuzu did tell me and I'm sorry I never told you guys about me and Kakuzu. We - no I said I didn't want anyone to know about our relationship." _

"_It's ok, Kakuzu is a good person… unlike-" Deidara looked at Hidan, his face dried of tears. _

"_Dei" I pull him closer as Tears trailed down his face. _

"_Unlike Sasori, Kakuzu is a good guy." Deidara held me and whimpered louder. _

_--M-- _

We stayed home the next day, Deidara was grateful. Hidan was trying to think up ways to kill Sasori. I just thought of what I was going to do when we got back. Today is the day we came back, Sasori was watching us during Math, but looks away when Hidan flips him off. There was something about his eyes that made me think.

_Did he regret dumping Deidara? Did he care?_

But those are just thoughts. If he did Hidan would never let him have Deidara back. I look up at the grey, dark sky it seemed to match our mood as the bell rings. I stand holding Deidara still.

"Come, Dei. We have to go to class now." Deidara lets me go and wipes his blue eyes. I see out of the corner of my eye to see Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori watching us. Hidan seems to notice my glance, because he follows my gaze. He flips them off before calling to me.

"Itachi, come on!" I turn and follow Hidan as he leads Deidara away.

* * *

Art. 

We're just sitting, trying to create art, it's not working all that well. Miss. Sanaa left us to go take one of the students from another class to the office. She always has brilliant timing.

"Deidara, you ok?" Comes a voice from behind us. I stand and hold Hidan back.

"What the Fuck do you want?" Hidan snarls, trying to push me away.

"That's none of your business." Sasori snaps back at Hidan. "Deidara" He reaches out to Deidara.

**_Slap_**

"Get away from me… yeah…" Shock fills Sasori's eyes, His hand covers His Red cheek.

"You heard him Bitch! Get away!" Hidan nearly pushes me away. Sasori backs away, his eyes dull.

"I just… never mind." Sasori walks back to Kakuzu and Kisame, I let Hidan go.

_He does feel bad…_

_----_

"Did that kid just slap you?" Kakuzu's eyes were wide, He had watched Hidan, his boyfriend, be held back by Itachi.

"Yea." I look up at them my hand still on my cheek. I sat down. "I didn't get the paper… Kisame could you-"

"Be right back." Kisame stood up and walked to Miss. Sanaa's desk.

"Kakuzu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kakuzu is watching Hidan shot another dirty look at me, and then give the finger again.

"Hidan is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yea, little bitch wouldn't leave me alone till I said yes. But he's not all that bad, you know…" Kakuzu looked fondly back at Hidan who was now talking to Deidara.

"I don't know how you guys are my friends." Kisame says sitting down, handing out our paper.

"Why do you say that?" Kakuzu sounds insulted.

"Your both Gay, and I'm not." I glare at him and he hold both hands up. "Look it's true."

"Shut up, Itachi is a good kid, and you wont even give him a chance." I snarl at him.

"Hey I didn't dump one of his best friends!"

"I said Shut Up" I yell standing up. Our class all look at our group. Kisame glances around and pulls me down into my seat.

"Don't be so loud." Kisame hisses at me.

"your right… but I don't understand, why do I feel this way?" I slump in my seat.

"Your feeling regret for dumping the blond." Kakuzu says looking down at me.

"I know alright, but what can I do? I can't even get within a yard of him, with your boyfriend there!" I hiss at Kakuzu.

"Nothing I can do. You're the dumb one, you dumped him." Kakuzu looked at Kisame. "Well what about you and Itachi?"

"There is no _me and Itachi_" Kisame hisses back.

"Give the kid a chance!" I snap at him.

"Tell me what chance did you gave Deidara?" Kisame glared at me. "You went out with him with the intent to play him then dump him! How is that any better?"

"It's not! I want to make things right ok? I didn't know Deidara then. Now that I know what he's like, I miss him… ok? Happy?" I feel like I'm going to break. I feel a hand on my back, I look up at Kisame.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I kinda lost it." I lay my head on the table and drift into a deep sleep.

----

"Kakuzu" I say watching Sasori fall asleep.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu is watching Sasori, too.

"He was up all night, wasn't he?"

"Yea, I think he was crying." Kakuzu shook his head. "I've never seen him broken up over anyone."

"He loves to mess with people, yet this time All that messing around has come back at him."

"I guess… So now that Sir 'I-wish-to-love-then-dump-you' is asleep do you like Itachi?" Kakuzu seemed interested in it.

"No way in hell." I shake my head.

"Tell me the truth… Do you miss Itachi looking at you all the time?" Kakuzu smirks.

"No, not at all." I glare at him.

"Really?" His eyes widened in mock surprised. I frown.

"To tell the truth… I'm not completely sure…" I look down at Sasori. "Sasori's an ass, but he's right I never gave the kid a chance."

"You admitted it?" Kakuzu's voice showed his amusement.

"yes I do… happy?"

"No, not really." Kakuzu jokes.

"Shut it."

"Fine." Kakuzu seems to have had his fun, because he turns back to his work.

"Do you like that loud mouth brat, Hidan?" Kakuzu looks up at me, mildly surprised.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't like the kid." Kakuzu says calmly, then he looked over at Hidan. "I love him."

---- 

"Hey, Itachi! why did you hold me back?" I look up at Hidan.

"I didn't want you to get into trouble." I pat Deidara on the back. "Dei, help me. I can't get the sparrow's feathers right." He knows I'm lying.

"Don't lie, yeah…" Deidara sits up slightly to give me a glare. "You know how to make the feathers look as real as mine, without my help."

"I'm a horrible liar, aren't I?" I smile at him, he smiles a little.

"Your bird is good, but I can't say the same for this one, yeah." Deidara picks up Hidan's bird and began to fix it's many mistakes.

"Hey! Sorry from not being a perfect artist like you two!" Hidan smiles back at our blond friend. Deidara continues to fix all the mistakes on Hidan's bird, until the bell rings. Standing, Deidara looks at both of us and smiles sadly.

"I've got to run see you in English!" Deidara turns waving and ran out the door to his next class as fast as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasori watching him.

"I'll see you later" I wave and walk out. I feel someone walking right behind me, I turn and see Kisame. "Oh…" I look forward again.

"Hey, Itachi." I haven't heard his voice since our race weeks ago. In P.E. I was too busy trying not to look at him, to really hear it. He walks a bit fast so he's right next to me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

_CRAP_

"I haven't" my voice calm as it is always.

"Yes, you have. Now tell me why?" His voice matches my own in calmness.

_What am I suppose to say?_

"I have not, now leave me alone." I lie calmly and easily, as always.

"I can't leave you alone, I have to go this way too. And we are in the same P.E." Kisame's voice holds his annoyance. I continue walking trying act like he said nothing. "Fine, ignore me." He looks forward again. I sigh out loud, He looks to me. I shut my eyes, stopping. My body moves on its own and I walk backwards until I touch the wall.

_No… please go away… Don't be angry…_

"Hey you ok?" My eyes open and I find myself leaning against the wall. I look up at him, He right in font of me. I feel my body panic. My breath comes faster and I see the world swirl. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Itachi, hey can you hear me?" I see in front of me a swirl of blue, it's Kisame I know it is, he wears nothing but blue.

"I… know you like… blue, but… don't… you think… you wear… it a little too much?" I'm not even making sense to my self.

"Come on, to the Nurse." I feel myself being lifted into the air and panic a bit more. "… Umm… this may sound a bit weird… but put your arms around my neck, So you don't fall!" I do as he asks, but I can feel that he is more than a little uncomfortable.

----

"Hey Dumb Ass your friend just fell over…" I watch Hidan turn and See Itachi nearly fall. again.

"Shit." He's about to run over there, but I grab him. "What?"

"Leave him, Kisame's there. And I don't want to be late." I grumble, Hidan looks at me then back to Kisame and Itachi. "Come on Pretty Face."

"Don't Fucking call me that!" Hidan hisses at me, I pull him as I see Kisame pick up Itachi.

"See, Kisame's got him"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I look at him, and really do see fear in his plum eyes.

"Kisame's a good guy. I'm sorry about Sasori though… But you know he does feel sorry." At Sasori's name Hidan glares at me.

"I don't give a Fuck ! What he did to Dei is unforgivable!" Hidan's voice fills with pure hate as he spoke.

"Unforgivable? It shouldn't be! Sasori's learning his lesson now even as we speak! The guilt is killing him!" I stop and glare at Hidan.

"Kakuzu! Just stop, I…" Hidan moves closer to me, and leans against me. I look up to see Kisame carrying Itachi in the same direction as the nurses office, the minute bell rings.

"It's ok, come on we'll be late." I push him away sighing, grab his hand and led him to Woods.

----

I watch Kakuzu lead that white haired boy away by the hand, As the minute bell rings. I walk to Theater.

_What am I going to say to Deidara? _

I don't walk faster as I hear the tardy bell ring, in fact I walk slower. I walk and walk, till I am in front of the door. As I push the door open, I hear Miss. Oxford pause to see who had entered late.

"Alright class get in your groups and - Sasori-kun! Your late! Do you have a pass?" I look up at her and shake my head. "Oh well, I can trust you can't I?" Miss Oxford walks away to the back of the room to her computer. I look around and see Deidara turned around in his seat, his blond hair covering his back, talking to two students. One I have never seen before, a freshman, and the other someone I know quite well, another senior.

"Zetsu." I say softy, but I know he has the best hearing of our class. Zetsu looks up at me, his hand reaches up to push his green hair out of his face. The freshman next to Zetsu stops talking to look up at me, Deidara freezes.

"Sasori, how have you been?" Zetsu asks me a charming smile on his lips. I had an interest in him for a while, but one thing got in the way. Zetsu is into younger guys.

"…" I don't know how to answer that question anymore. I look at Deidara he had turned in his seat to look at me, his eyes held both hurt and hate. I look back to Zetsu and ignore his question. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, this is Tobi." Zetsu smiles at the young boy seating next to him. "Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu reaches a hand out and ruffs the boys hair.

_So this is the kid? Tobi?_

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi smiles and giggles like a girl.

"Sasori-kun! I need you to take these paper to some of the other teachers!" Miss. Oxford says walking up to me, I look at Deidara and back to her. "You don't need to worry about Deidara-kun, He's going to work with Zetsu-kun and Tobi-kun." I nod and take the Papers from her and read the tags. I open the door and look back Deidara's watching me. He's crying, Tobi was trying to comfort him. I let the door swing close I stand there for a moment, not moving before I walk out to deliver the papers.

_I hurt him_

"Kakuzu, would you put this on my desk?" I look around, I had gone into the Woods class and I didn't even realize it. The woods teacher takes the paper from my hand and gives it to Kakuzu who gives me a look.

_He's Worried? About me? Right, Kakuzu could careless._

"Yes, sir." Kakuzu walks into the back room, and when he comes back looks at me before sitting down next to Hidan. I am about to walk out the door when another student enters the class.

_Konan_

"Hidan. They want you in the office." The woods teacher looks from the pass to Hidan. Konan walks past me waiting for Hidan.

"Shit! What the Fuck did I do now?" Hidan stands. I look down at my list.

_Shit… '_Deliver: Office Miss. Shehan' _I have to walk to the office with the two people who hate me more then life… Just great, if there is a god you sure do hate me…_

I walk past Konan, and don't look back I hear the door close. And hear my name.

"Sasori, no need to run." I freeze, and look over my shoulder. Fixing my face with a blank look.

"Running from who? You? Or the Ass hole next to you?" Konan walks faster so she's standing right beside me.

"I hear you went out with some Sophomore, named Deidara. Rumor?" She ran a hand though her blue hair watching me for any sign of emotion. Around Konan or her boyfriend Pein I preferred not to show my feelings because the only reason they talked to you was when they wanted something.

"Fact." I say monotone.

"Really? He good in bed?" I flinch, and glare at her. She opens her mouth.

"Talk like that about Deidara Bitch and I will-" Hidan starts, I put a hand over his mouth and give him a glare.

"Konan, wither or not I had a good time with Deidara is none of your concern. So why don't you go find Pein and have a good fuck? You bitch." I snarl at her, She shuts up.

_Shit, I just bitched out the most powerful guy in our entire school 's girl friend. I am so dead… _

"Your going to regret that, you fucking whore." Konan hisses at me and walks off, leaving me alone with Hidan. Hidan pushes me away.

"I would so fucking kill you, but-"

"Kakuzu?"

"Bastard made me promise not to hurt you."

"Hit me."

"What?!" Hidan stopped to stare at me.

"Hit me!" I snap. Hidan just blankly stares at me. "I hurt Deidara, I dumped him for the fun of it! HIT ME!"

**_BAM_**

"Thank you…" I look up and see Hidan looking away his hand held out to me.

"Get up." I take his hand and am pulled to my feet. "Why did you dump him?"

"I said before we went out I would dump him… if I didn't then…" I feel so stupid, and to top it off Hidan's listen to me.

"just because you said you'd do something does-"

"If you say something in front of Pein or Konan and Don't do it then do you know what happens?!" I snarl at him. "Zetsu knows what happens, as well as lots of other Seniors. Do you know what Zetsu did? When he said he's do?"

"No, I don't even know… Wait Green haired tall guy?" Hidan asks his eyes widening.

"Yes, that's Zetsu… He'd said he'd beat up the next Freshman who calls him Senpai. Right in front of Konan! And just his luck! some kid came up and called him Senpai! Konan told Pein and He won't let it go! Do you know the name of the freshman that's always around him?" I'm shaking like some kind of coward.

"Tobi? Zetsu wouldn't!"

"Zetsu could never, To protect him that's why he never lets the kid leave his side. Pein made Zetsu promise to go out with the runt, or If Pein ever got that kid alone…" I trail off looking at Hidan.

"I know Tobi, He's Itachi's cousin He's living with us now. Zetsu comes by in the morning and picks us all up now, we don't walk to school. Itachi asked and he said something about some guy name Pein… but I would never…" Hidan seems to be carefully choosing his words now.

"You should be in the office now, come on." I walk around the corner the and find myself face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

_Pein_

_----_

Thank you_ Getting-up-for-the-let-down, Lucy Sumeragui, demona013, Kouta, LoserGoneWrong, imanokie01, K-yanNyako, WhitePhoenixRyoko, Jinzouningen, darkchild,_ and_ Delilah_ for your reviews!

_Also Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Here is the evil preview:_

_"Is the great Sasori feeling regret over dumping a Sophomore?" - Pein_

_---_


	6. Chapter 5

This took longer then i thought it would! but here is the next chapter!!!!!! hope you like!

----

"Ah just the guy I was looking for! Hello, Sasori. Konan just came to tell me that you've been making a huge commotion." His eyes are gray and ringed, they hold no warmth nor angry. They hold nothing and that is the worse. "Is the great Sasori feeling regret over dumping a Sophomore?"

"Why would I regret that? I can always find another one." I stare into those grey eyes and shiver. I'm pushed up against the wall, and feel his lips on mine.

"Really? Is that so? Is this the new one?" He pointy glances at Hidan as he pulls away.

"No." I glance at Hidan who has frozen.

"I'm so happy. Really I am, Sasori you're mine. Your not allowed to have anyone else."

"Leave me alone, you have Konan! If I like Deidara I'll win him back!" I hiss pushing Pein away. A look crosses Pein's face. He leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"I don't find it amusing when my dear Sasori believes he has free will. I'll get rid of the little blond boy, Dei-chan wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare. Leave Deidara alone." I snarl at him, glaring at him. His hand touches my cheek.

"Why don't we start over, if you like him so much how about we play a game we use to play all the time?"

"What do you mean…" I glance at Hidan who's just standing there.

"We'll see who wins Deidara, me or you. If I win then you come back to me, you win I'll stay with Konan." The bell rings. He looks up. "You know Sasori given the choice I would pick you over Konan any day…" And Pein walks away from me. After he turns the corner, I look at Hidan.

"You're going to fucking play Deidara again!" He snarls at me.

"I'm playing for keeps now." And I walk away, Hidan grabs my arm.

"You'd better win him, I don't like that guy."

"Hidan, what did you do to Sasori." Kakuzu appears behind Hidan and grabbed him roughly, pulling Hidan away from me.

"He asked me to Hit him." Hidan pulls Kakuzu closer. "I don't want to go to English. I'll skip, Can I stay with you?"

"Fine, Sasori did you really-"

"Pein wants to play a game with me and Deidara." I avoid the question.

"What? Last time you guys did. you lost."

"I know…" I look at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey! Kakuzu! lets go see Itachi, I think he's still at the nurse."

* * *

Nurse

The bell rings and I sit up instantly.

"Up? Hope you slept well." I turn and see sitting in the chair next to my bed was Kisame. I look away.

_I can't look at him_

"Still want to avoid me? Look, kid…" I stare out the window at the sky, its cloudy like it could start raining at any moment.

_Don't look at him..._

"Sasori was right..."

_So... he is with Sasori..._

"I never gave you a chance so..."

_I should feel happy that the person i like found someone they like right...?_

"I'll go out with you." I look up, Kisame's face is red.

_What? _

"But I've never gone out with anyone so-"

_He asked me out!_

"-look if I don't like it, then no more got it?" I nod.

_I'll win you over Kisame…_

"Your going to give me a chance?" I get out of the bed and sit across his lap. Calmly i rest my head against his shoulder "Then let me make you like _Me_." Kisame's face portrays his shock.

"So boys lie about falling over just to _make out _in here?" Miss. Ruta opened the door smiling. Kisame looked away, embarrassed.

"No, But that would be nice." I calmly state. Miss. Ruta rolls her eyes.

"Kids these days. Only thing is Kisame I didn't know you like little boys." Kisame's eyes widen and Miss Ruta starts laughing, I just sit in Kisame's lap with a smile. The door opens…

----

"Holy shit!" the white haired punk named Hidan began to laugh. Kakuzu and Sasori were gapping at me and Itachi. And Itachi just sat in my lap calmly as if he was sitting on a chair.

"Hello, Hidan, Kakuzu-san, Sasori-san." Itachi smiles kindly.

"Wow? I didn't think you'd get it together so soon…" Sasori smiled for the first time in the past day or so.

"Itachi, I think you should thank Sasori… He told me I should give you a chance…" I look at Itachi, who nods.

"Thank you, Sasori-san." Itachi looks at me and Smiles.

"Call me Sasori, but it seems the only one not here is-"

"Itachi are you ok?!" The blond boy Sasori was just about to mention, Deidara burst into the room. "Oh… hi every one… wow Itachi in the nurses office?" The blond smirked but then caught sight of Sasori and looked away.

"Speak of the Dei!" Hidan smirked.

"That sounded so lame Hidan." Kakuzu hissed, "I miss your cussing."

"So you fucking like when I fucking talk like this? You are such a Fucking Dumb Ass." Hidan smirk grows bigger with each word.

"Hidan-kun… Please don't talk like that in front of me" Miss Ruta says twitching.

"Oh fuck I didn't Fucking see you." Hidan jokes.

"Quite funny Hidan, Hey I'm going to _take him to class_." Kakuzu lies and drags the cussing idiot away.

"Hey, Deidara could I talk to you?" Sasori looks at Deidara. "I-I'll take you to class."

"Fine, un." Deidara walks out and Sasori sends me a fearful glance and follows. I look back to Itachi. Miss. Ruta looks at me and winks, walking out.

"Get off." I hiss at Itachi.

"Why?"

"This is-" Itachi rests his head on my shoulder.

_He's Purring…_

"You know you like it" Itachi smiles up at me.

_He's not even a girl and he's hot…_

"your one weird kid you know that?" I stand holding him, and set him on the bed. "I'll… come get you after school, I have to go talk to Mr. Xun."

"Can we go out somewhere?" I look down at him, we just started going out not 10 minutes ago and he's already planning a date?!

"Where do you want to go?" I know I'm blushing, my face is on fire.

"How about you come home with me? You can meet my brother and I can make dinner." His smiles not just cute it's charming…

_He's really, really cute like a girl when he smiles…_

"I don't want to impo-"

"Don't worry you wont be, my parents are dead. So I'm sure they don't mind."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I don't forgive you." Itachi turns his face away from me, then looks back at my gaping mouth and smirks. "Give me a kiss and I'll forgive you." I close my mouth and glare.

"Even I think that's a little too soon." His eyes narrow.

"I don't forgive you the-" I kiss him on the forehead. "You missed." Itachi pouts.

"That's all your getting…for now." I stand and walk to the door opening it. I Look over my shoulder, looking back at him. "See you later, _Baby_." I watch his eyes widen and a blush creep onto his face at the nickname. I chuckle as I let the door close behind me.

----

"Deidara…" I watch him walk off in the direction of his 7th hour English class.

"Go fucking win him over before Pein does." Hidan hisses at me, from were he was sitting, Kakuzu's lap. I look at Kakuzu.

"Go." Kakuzu nods. I turn and run after Deidara.

"Deidara" I pant out as I reach him. He stops looking at me.

"What do you want, hn?"

_What do I say?_

"You." Deidara's eyes widen then narrow.

_I'm an idiot I don't know how to win over some I dumped and laughed at…_

"What? That you had such a great time you want to go out with me again and then dump me Again?" He hisses at me. " I'm going to class now." As he turns his blond hair hits me lightly on across the face.

_What do I do?_

I grab him and drag him into a hug. "I'm sorry I should have never - I-I didn't know I'd feel this way after…"

"Leave me alone, you don't like me! You don't love me! get away!" Turning he pushes me away, and then sees me crying, he freezes shocked.

_I'm Crying_

"Sasori…?" Tears stream down his face and throws himself at me. I fall backwards and he hold me tighter.

"I love you." I hold him back crying still.

"Back together?" Hisses a female voice, my hands hurry begin to wipe away the tears.

"What's it to you." I snap at her, at Konan. Holding Deidara closer.

"That means you win and I get to keep Pein." Konan sneered down at me.

"Go ahead and have him, I have Deidara and I don't want Pein." I snarl at her.

"Good." I watch her turn, her blue hair whipping around with her.

---- 

"They together?" I watch Konan approach me with a smirk.

"You lost." Konan is watching me her eyes hard. "But I don't want to be with you anymore."

_What?_

"Goodbye Pein. We're over. You never really liked me at all." Her blue hair waves slightly in the wind. The clouds darken even more and it begins to rain. I stare, she didn't understand. I walk forward and take her hand and pull her closer.

"I only acted like that to get them together again." Her eyes widen and I smile. She's the only one allowed to see my smile, the other me. "Haven't we gone though this already? I've said time and time again I love you." Tears flow down her cheeks no one could tell with the rain falling around us, but I know.

"Pein."

"I love you Konan."

---- 

"God I wish one of you had some decency!" Kisame grins as he

walks up to Sasori and myself. My cheeks burn, and Sasori smiles at Kisame.

"Well, how far did you get with the boy?" Sasori snickers as Kisame turns a bright red.

"Be quiet Sasori, and I won't tell Kakuzu you were on Blondie"

"Fine, but he's name is Deidara." Kisame gave me a little wave.

"He hasn't done anything to you. Has he?" Kisame winked at Sasori who help me to my feet. All the while glaring at Kisame.

"I didn't do anything." Sasori hissed.

"yet." Kisame smirked "Not that it matters to me, I got to go. You both should be glad it was me and not some teacher who found you. See ya." Kisame walked away from us on his way to the gym.

"Deidara." I look at Sasori and pulls me into a hug. "I love you." I hold him back.

----

"Tobi do you want to go to your next class or do you want to…?" I glanced down at the freshman next to me.

"Zetsu-san can we go see Itachi?" I smile and nod, Tobi walks a little faster babbling about how Itachi was so nice. I feel a little jealously towards Itachi but their family.

"The two of you seem to be getting a long nicely." I freeze for a moment before turning to see a slightly shorting Senior standing behind me. The male senior had gray ringed eyes and auburn hair, at his side was a blue haired female senior who had her eyes on the carefree freshman beside me.

"Pein, Konan. What do the two of you want." I slipped an arm around Tobi's waist pulling the boy against me. Pein nod approving of the action.

"I want you the two of you to stay together, Zetsu. You make a cute couple right Konan?" Pein turned to the girl beside him, who smiled.

"Yes. Pein they look great together."

"Oh and Zetsu. Take care of the little one, you don't want some little freshman girl to take him from you." Pein and Konan walked away, both seemed pleased. I wonder why they had paid me such a visit they never talk to me unless it was important, but my thoughts are broken.

"Zetsu-san! Come on we're almost there!" Tobi struggles against my hold, and I let him go. Looking up at me he smiles, grabs my hand and leads me off the nurse.

----

"Itachi-kun your cute little plan has succeeded. Kisame-kun is your boyfriend now. So what are you going to do kid?" Miss Ruta smile down at me.

"I going to make him love me as much as I love him." I smile up at her.

"You know Kisame's got a temper, you such you can handle that?"

"I don't care I like him the way he is, I never could get him out of my mind since I saw him in here."

"Ah yes the day you came in here after you had a panic attack in… 6th hour gym wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, I walked right into Kisame on the way here, and he apologized over and over saying it was his fault." Distantly, I look out the window, the sky was crying. Either out of sadness or joy I can't tell anymore.

----

"Itachi!" I hear the name echo though the office, I whine softly at the sound of Tobi's high pitched voice.

"Zetsu, how are you today?" I look up to see Miss Ruta and Itachi walking out of one of the back rooms reserved for emergences.

"Itachi! How are you? You ok? Are hurt anywhere? Did the nurse make you better? Are you still-" I put my hand over Tobi's pinkish lips.

"Let him answer the first question, Tobi." I state calmly. Looking down at him impassively. Tobi nods his head. I can feel the smile, beneath my hand.

"I'm alright Tobi, but shouldn't you be in English with the others?" Itachi watches Tobi for a moment before looking to me for an answer.

"Tobi wanted to make sure Itachi was ok! So Tobi didn't go to English!" The younger boy smiled his hand holding Zetsu's calmly.

"Tobi you need to go to English that's your worse subject." Itachi explained carefully that if Tobi was a good boy he would go to English and leave him alone.

"It doesn't matter, 7th hour is almost over. By now their just doing silent reading." I glance down at my hand carefully tucked between both of Tobi's smaller, paler and far more Delicate ones. I feel the corner of my lips rise as I think about the sensitive boy next to me.

"Itachi! Can I stay at Zetsu-san's tonight? Please!" Itachi seems surprised, he looks at me and I know I look confused as well because he looked back to Tobi.

"Tobi did you ask Zetsu-san?" Itachi watches Tobi look up at me sideways.

"Can I stay at your house, Zetsu-san?" I stare down into his innocent brown eyes.

_His eyes plead me, no beg me to let him come home with me…_

"Sure…" I look at Itachi.

"Tobi you need to ask before hand! Are you Sure?" Itachi's dark eyes look into my own ones. His eyes asking if I was sane or I just didn't care.

"He can stay as long as he wants." I smile down at Tobi, who in turn smiles up at me.

"Then can Tobi stay with Zetsu-san forever?" Tobi's voice doesn't waver and is serious, but is calm and gentle. Tobi's pale lips form a heart breaking smile.

"Sure…" I say quietly, the smile on my face didn't fade.

----

Thank you _demona013, K-yanNyako, Lucy Sumeragui, Jinzouningen, Shio - Bliss Co, imanokie01, Naraku'sKoibito, Razzberryfigs, CrypticButterfly, justleavemealone,_ and _cheezybanana_ for your reviews!

and also thank you for reading! Please review! and here is another E-V-I-L preview because _Lucy Sumeragui _just_ loved_ the last one! XD

Preview:

"_I don't have a crush on Naruto! He's blond!"_ - Flustered Sasuke

"_And he has the prettiest blue eyes, I hear."_ - Teasing Kisame

"_He does not!" -_ Childish Sasuke

"_Not what you said earlier"_ - Laughing Itachi

---


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter... is really short... IM SO SORRY!! ...I'm going to go to a dark corner and weep...

-

"Brother…who is this?" I stare at my little brother, Sasuke, as he gaps looking up at Kisame.

"Kisame…" I say looking at Sasuke's eyes as they light up with shock. I turn to look at Kisame. "Kisame, this is my little brother." I walk over to Kisame's car and open the door. "Now would the two of you stop gapping at each other? I want to get home before Hidan and Deidara burn down the house trying to make dinner." They both follow me to the car.

"So kid what's your name?" Kisame asks as he starts the car, looking at Sasuke though the rear view mirror.

"Hello! My names Sasuke! And I know all about you! I know that your favorite color is blue and-" I glance back at Sasuke and he stops talking. Then begins again. "I don't know that much about you, but you _look like _you like blue!"

"Sasuke."

"Ok big brother! I still want to know more about you! Like what your second favorite color is and your third favorite color and your fourth favorite color and your-"

"Sasuke."

"Sorry brother. But I want to know about Kisame!"

"Then ask him… if he lets you"

"Ok. Then Kisame can I ask you some or lots of question?"

"Some."

"ok what's-"

"my favorite color is blue."

"Then?" Sasuke had a smile as he whisper over and over 'pink, pink, pink!'

"Red."

"Aww! I thought it was pink! Itachi you were right!"

"Is pink your favorite color?" Kisame asked looking over at me wonder how I could live with him.

"Nope! Its blue too! You wanna know why!?" Sasuke's dark eyes were shinning brightly.

"Sure, kid." Kisame seems a little interested in why they have the same favorite color.

"Because! There's this boy in my class he sits right next to me and he has really pretty eyes! Their blue and shiny!" Sasuke smiles brightly.

"Naruto?" I ask looking back at him, He nods his head so hard I think he got a little dizzily, because he stops nodding and starts holding his head laughing.

"Yup! Naruto's my best friend!" Sasuke acts like such a child at times, and then the next moment he's as adult as I am. "Naruto's not very smart, He's a horrible student. But he's a really nice person."

"Naruto sounds more like your crush." Kisame spoke blandly causing Sasuke to flinch.

"I don't have a crush on Naruto! He's blond!" Sasuke's face was a flustered red as he looked out the window away from me and Kisame.

"And he has the prettiest blue eyes, I hear." Kisame teased Sasuke with a childish grin on his face.

"He does not!"

"Not what you said earlier" I laugh for the first time in Kisame's presence. His own deep blue eyes look away from the road before us, to me. I look at him and the car skits to a halt, I stop laughing to stare at him. His face slightly red, I smile and lean over laughing again.

"Your holding up traffic, Kisa." His face flashes a deeper red.

"Which way?" With another smile I point forward.

"The next street to your right, Kisa." I put a hand on his thigh for the fun of it. Kisame shivers and pushes the gas, avoiding my glaze at all cost.

_Who knew this would be so much fun?_

-

Thank you _Naraku'sKoibito, Lucy Sumeragui, K-yanNyako, Jinzouningen, CrypticButterfly, cheezybanana, demona013, Palm Tree Fangirl, IHeartGirlyGuys, StrawberryTenTen, Anonymous, questique, Slim Shady, darkchild, Kuchiki-Hiza, nightreader, EmoAngelDelilah, _and_ purple-eyed shadowqueen_ for your reviews!

and also thank you for reading!

Please review!

And _Lucy Sumeragui _even Gangsters have a good side! XD

Oh... And yes i know _Palm Tree Fangirl_... It was choppy... But have no fear I'm going to fix that! Schools out so i have time now... and a guy i know got me fired from my job... so yea i have time T.T

--

Preview TIME

"Sasori remind me never to let Hidan or Deidara cook." - Kakuzu

"I agree, Kakuzu... OMG! It's a mini Itachi! ... Can I keep it?" - Sasori

"Ask Itachi... Hey Dumb Ass! Come help me clean up the mess you idiots made." - Kakuzu

--


End file.
